


Crow Feathers

by crypticide



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Arguing, Character Death, Dabi is a piece of shit, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Break Up, Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse, Yelling, i promise it gets better theres just alot of angst, keigo is oblivious, rough break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticide/pseuds/crypticide
Summary: Read it to find out im very bad at summaries 👁👁
Relationships: Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The feeling of Dabis beautifully scarred skin against Tomuras own. That was all Tomura could think about as he lay in bed, tears streaming down his numb face for the fifth time this week. Tears over someone who never even saw him as anything more than a fling.   
God, he felt so pathetic- he wasn’t supposed to feel like this over anyone, especially Dabi. It had been a few weeks since Dabi had left him for another boy- he had acted like he didnt care at the time, like he always does. But oh, god he cared too much. The scratches and cuts that scattered his pale skin had all been reopened through his recent tantrums, blood crusting under his long and ragged nails. He looked, felt, and knew he was disgusting. He hadnt left his room unless it was absolutely necessary. He hadnt eaten, his already thin body somehow becoming even more bony, the scarred skin that stretched all over his body making him feel even more disgusted with himself everytime he caught a glimpse of it. He needed to hide it; he always wore baggy, black clothing.  
Nobody was allowed to even catch a glimpse of it- nobody except Dabi, but Dabi was gone. He was gone and he wasn’t coming back.  
—  
Once Tomura had finally started leaving his room again, he saw Dabi with his new boyfriend constantly, he heard them, and he resented that fucking bastard.   
“Keigo Takami...” He had murmured to himself one night, his nails embedded in his neck as always. Anger and jealousy fogged his mind as he ran outside of the building they had been staying in, collapsing in the street as he repeated the  
name in his mind over and over, the still summer air feeling all too heavy on him. His skin prickled at the humidity, the familiar feeling of nausea rising in his stomach. He stood up shakily, tired eyes glancing around the dimly lit alleyway. A small black feather floated by on the gentle breeze, reminding him of Dabis soft black hair, and how he used to tangle his fingers in it whenever he hugged Dabi, or whenever he-  
/Stop it. Hes gone, hes fucking gone!/  
Tomuras thoughts screamed at him, making the feeling of heartache come back to him again. As he looked around again, he noticed the figure of a young man- couldnt have been much older than him- walk past. He wore a beaked mask, his coat adorned with purple and black feathers around the hood. The streetlight caught his golden gaze as he stared at Tomura.   
Tomura felt his heart jump slightly.He felt trapped by golden eyes of the masked boy across from him. As quickly as the strange man had come by, he left, without a word, leaving Tomura frozen still.  
Tomura glanced over to the feather that was still on the ground, picking it up carefully and feeling tears in his eyes again. It was a crow feather. He closed his eyes tight again, remembering a better time.   
“Your hair.. it kind of reminds me of a crow.” He had mentioned to Dabi one foggy morning, to which the ravenette had laughed warmly with no other response; but even the laugh was enough of Tomura. He spent the rest of the morning just quietly watching his boyfriend, admiring the way his burnt skin contrasted with his otherwise pale complexion, his aqua blue eyes, his dark, spiky hair-  
Fuck. He fell down the hole again. Choking back a sob, he quickly crumbled the feather, wishing he could just move on already, like Dabi had.  
He wished he didn’t ever tell Dabi how he felt, he wished he had never confided in him, or let him into his life- he should’ve killed him the second he knew he became vulnerable around him-  
His phone buzzed. It was Twice, texting him about a new recruit in the league.  
“Boss- we have a new possible member. Hes coming to the warehouse tomorrow for you to meet him. He goes by Overhaul.”  
Tomura left him on read, groaning at the idea of having to meet someone while he was like this. He went back inside, grabbing one of his gaming consoles and drowning his thoughts out with the games he had. He sighed softly.  
“Tomorrow is another day.” He muttered to himself, wiping his face again as he loaded up one of his games.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomura and Chisaki meet for the first time.

Battling against the nauseated feeling he had in his stomach, Tomura looked up as Overhaul walked in. He could feel that same piercing gaze, and he recognized the mans jacket immediately from the other night. He sighed shakily, looking at the Yakuza leader through the gaps in his Fathers hand that was draped over his scarred face. Overhauls brow furrowed as he stared at the filthy boy in front of him, making several mental notes about Tomuras appearance- the hands, his pale blue hair, sickly complexion- he was an utter mess. 

“Well, then, are you gonna speak, or stare at me?” Tomura hissed, feeling pinned under Overhaul’s gaze. 

The others surprisingly attractive voice startled Kai out of his thoughts. His glare hardened. 

“Sorry, I was just expecting you to look less like utter shit than you do.” He countered, sitting down on the couch across from Tomura. Tomura scoffed, returning the others glare. He removed the hand from his face; if he was going to recruit someone, they might as well know what he looked like. Overhauls breath caught in his throat for a moment when he saw the others face- it was just as creepy as it was when it was covered. At the same time, though, there was something oddly attractive about him- his red eyes, scarred face, and the small mole near his mouth all finished off his ‘villainous’ look- if that was what he was going for, otherwise he was just...Urgh. Kai shuddered, dragging himself out of his thoughts again.

“I’m Tomura Shigaraki. Give me your name, and drop the attitude.” Tomura told- more like, demanded,- to Overhaul.  
He rolled his eyes, but complied anyways. 

“Chisaki Kai. You may call me Overhaul, and only Overhaul. If you use the other name, I’ll turn you into another blood splatter on the wall.” He responded flatly, looking up to meet Shigaraki’s bored gaze. 

“Hm. Very well, then..” Tomura responded, standing up. He paused for a moment, before grabbing Chisaki by his tie.  
He pushed his foot against the others chest, forcing him to lean back more against the couch. “I told you to drop the *fucking* attitude, Chisaki.” He growled, angry red eyes staring directly into Chisakis startled, golden ones. The other gulped, frozen in unintentional fear; he found himself nodding in agreement to Shigarakis statement before he could even think. His heart rate sped up, a light pink color spreading across his face. Tomura smirked, feeling satisfaction at how quickly the other had agreed. He noticed the blush, and chuckled.

“Disgusting.” He spat, pushing Kai once more and going to sit back down, leaving the other breathless and flustered. Kai quickly gathered himself again, regaining his snarky composure almost immediately.  
“You’re one to talk.” He snarled in retaliation, crossing his skinny legs and tapping his fingers impatiently on his arm.   
They continued with their childish bickering for a few minutes before Tomura finally broke the cycle of insults.  
“I’ll let you and your little ‘group’ team up with mine for now. After all, your party gets stronger when you find allies.” He spoke finally, his gaze practically daring Chisaki to protest against his statement. Of course, the other boy did- his words filled with spite.  
“Make no mistake, Shigaraki. You and your pathetic little group are going to be used by me. Don't get it twisted.” He responded, dusting off his jacket and standing up, leaving a small business card with his contact information on the table, leaving before Tomura even had the chance to object.   
/This should be interesting./ Tomura thought, as he watched the smaller man leave, placing Father back on and standing up, going the opposite way to head back to the League’s base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was a lil short!- i promise the next one will be longer,,, also! this is an AU where Kai never had Eri! so basically hes just a Yakuza boss c:


	3. This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai lays awake in his bed, over-analyzing what happened at his meeting with Tomura earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got tired of making it slow burn so here you go lmfaooo

Kai groaned again, looking over at the small digital clock he had on his nightstand.  
3:42 AM.  
He hadnt slept at all since he got home, all he could think about was how easily Shigaraki pushed him down, and the way that he made Kai’s skin crawl, but not in the way it usually did-  
He sighed shakily, trying yet again to push the thoughts out of his head. He wondered to himself if Tomura was thinking about him like this..? If he was, it would make him even more disgusting than Kai had initially thought. 

The hours ticked by slowly, and finally, as the sun started to rise, Kai passed out from his own exhaustion- but even in his sleep, he couldn’t rid himself of his thoughts. He could practically feel Shigaraki’s hand around his throat, maybe running even running lower, tracing over his various tattoos with his long fingernails. 

The dream was fuzzy, confusing, utterly filthy- but when Kai woke up, he found himself disappointed for some reason. His skin crawled more than ever, the constant itch across his arms rising. He sat up, practically running to the shower. He cursed at himself, mutteringya something along the lines of “disgusting,sick, fucking creep” to himself as he showered, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders once he was done. The filth of the dream seemed to have been forgotten- for now. After he got dressed, and out his mask on, he walked out into the hallway, met almost immediately by Mimic, his assistant, who was rambling about some unimportant trade deals. He blocked out most of it, just wanting to get through this day already. His head hurt, he felt nauseous- fuck.  
“Sir..?”  
He looked down at Mimic, who had noticed his distress. He ignored him yet again, just wanting to get to his office already. Only when Mimic spoke up another time did he answer.  
“Sir, you have.. another meeting today, with Shigaraki Tomura.“   
Kai froze. Again? He had to see that pile of filth *again?* He just nodded in response, quickening his pace to get away from Mimics rambling and into his own space. He sighed as he sank down into his office chair, starting on todays work, and mentally preparing himself to meet the League's childish boss again.

//Tomuras POV//

Tomura woke up late, as always. He had been up until the early hours of the morning, playing games to keep his mind distracted. He stretched his arms out, yawning and going to the bathroom to shower for the first time in days.  
Once he was finished in there, he got dressed quickly, in his usual black hoodie and worn-out jeans, along with his red sneakers. He walked out to the bar area, cracking his knuckles out of habit as Kurogiri greeted him.  
“Good morning, Shigaraki Tomura. How did last night go?” He asked, pausing what he had been doing in order to talk to him. Shigaraki shrugged, not wanting to talk about it much. “We agreed to work together for now.” He muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
Kurogiri sighed softly, going back to cleaning off shot glasses.   
“You know, you have another meeting with him tonight. You two need to get along if we are going to work together. The rest of your League has already met him, so do not worry about that.” Kurogiri told him, still cleaning off the already-sparkling glasses, merely out of habit.  
Tomura scratched his neck idly, nodding to acknowledge what Kurogiri had said. A slight smirk appeared on his lips as he wondered if he could get Chisaki to blush like that again.   
—-  
It was obvious that Chisaki had already formed a strange relationship with Tomura. Their meeting had gone south quickly, ending up with Kai pinned against a wall, Tomura holding his hands above his head as he teased him.  
“You’re the boss huh?.. Pathetic.” He remarked, releasing Kais hands suddenly, instead tilting his chin up so he looked Tomura directly in the eyes. Red met golden yellow as the chemistry between them fizzled in the air-  
“Get the fuck off of me!-“ Kai yelled, his calm composure slowly becoming less and less apparent. “Fucking creep..” He muttered, shakily pushing his mask back up. He was startled slightly by a harsh laugh from Tomura.   
“Are you sure thats how you feel, Kai?” He asked, looking into his eyes again, snickering at how much he could make the other squirm by just looking at him. He averted his gaze, allowing Tomura to pull him closer. “Let me show you how I can use you..” Tomura whispered, mocking one of the things Chisaki had said to him during their previous meeting. After a few silent seconds, Kai suddenly pushed him out of the way, storming out of the room the same way he had during their first meeting, with no final words. He stared after the other as he left, his eyes wide in surprise. 

He loved to tease people, especially someone he was working with- it gave him a feeling of power. But this time, he felt like it was more than just teasing. Instead of wanting Kai to just work for him and die, he found himself wondering if he was a good kisser, what he liked to do- fuck, he was falling already. He never considered himself the type of person to fall for so eone so quickly- especially right after a breakup. He exhaled a breath he didnt know he was holding, getting up to leave the meeting room.   
/I need a fucking drink./ He thought to himself, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he exited through the room.


	4. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi and Keigo are up late talking and watching a movie, while Tomuras insomnia keeps him awake for longer than he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy it even doe its short. tomura has a crush someone help the man out

“Jesus!-“ Keigo jumped, a sudden noise from their movie startling him and sending feathers flying everywhere. Dabi sneezed as one of them flew directly into his nose, making Keigo burst into laughter. Dabi scoffed, acting annoyed by it, but still pulling Keigo closer to him under their blanket.  
They were in Dabi’s room, which, unfortunately, was right across the hall from Tomura’s. The walls and doors were thin- meaning he could hear every word.  
He had already been up late, only actually wanting to sleep once they started talking and watching the movie. Of course, his insomnia decided to act up as soon as he wanted to shut their chatter out, making him even more upset than he was before. The meeting with Chisaki had gone shitty again, ending with his newfound business partner leaving without a word. It was frustrating- he wanted to get along with this one, even have a fling maybe, but he felt.. strange about it. He had thought about it alot, but was still just as lost as ever. Whenever he was around Chisaki, his stomach felt like it was doing backflips, he found himself stumbling over words- and he hated it. He *never* felt this way about anyone, not even Dabi!   
He considered talking to Kurogiri, but that would require coming out to him- and man, he was not ready for that. If he was on better terms with Dabi, he would ask him; but he couldn’t even be in the same room as him, let alone ask him for advice on feelings.  
His search history was already full of stupid questions about it, and he still came up with nothing to explain how he felt around the Yakuza boss.  
Sighing, he flopped backwards onto his messy bed, trying to picture what Chisaki’s fluffy black-and-purple feathered coat would feel like. It seemed soft, even from a distance.   
Thinking about Kai made his cheeks feel warm. He hugged his pillow, confused and lovesick at the same time. 

Slowly, as the sun started to rise, long after Dabi and Keigo’s voices had stopped, his thoughts finally faded away into silence, his body finally falling asleep.  
Even in his dreams, he couldn’t escape from his feelings; the few dreams he could remember consisted of being close with Kai, holding him, kissing him- he woke up annoyed that someone he deemed as insignificant at first was occupying his mind.   
He needed to see him again.


	5. Workplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomura visits Chisaki at his agency, and they start to get along a bit more.

Standing outside of the alleyway, Tomura hesitated momentarily. Did he really wwant to go here now? Shaking his head, he continued walking, pressing the button next to the entrance door. One of the Yakuza members answered fairly quickly.   
“What do you want?!” They demanded, earning an annoyed glare from Tomura.  
“I need to meet with Overhaul.” He replied simply, tapping on the doorway impatiently.  
“The boss is busy right now, and who do you think you are, coming up here and *demanding* that you see our-“ He was cut off by someone clearing their throat loudly. Tomura looked up to see none other but Overhaul himself. His heart started beating faster from even seeing Chisaki.  
“Lay off of him. Hes a ...new partner, for our agency.” Chisaki said sternly, causing the member that had greeted Tomura to skitter off quickly, presumably in fear. Tomura chuckled at hoe quickly he had run away, before looking up to meet Kais piercing glare.   
“What exactly do you want, Shigaraki?” Chisaki asked, his voice as steady as ever. Tomura paused for a moment, thinking. Well, what *did he want? To apologize for his actions at their past meetings, thats for sure.  
“First off, I wanted to let you know that I’m.. sorry for how I acted before. Thats about it.. I also wanted to get to know you a little more. If we’re working together, I need to know exactly who I’m working with.” He finished, shrugging. Kai looked taken aback at his apology.  
“I didn’t think you were the type to apologize,” He replied curtly, stepping aside to let Shigaraki in. “I suppose you could come chat in my office for a bit, if you were serious about wanting to know me and my Agency better.” Tomura nodded, walking in and following Chisaki to his office; everything was spotless and almost a blinding white, save for the few gray or dark gray furniture pieces and decorations.   
“I can see that you’re a minimalist.” He commented, plopping himself down on one of the couches, using the clear glass table as a footrest, which clearly annoyed Chisaki.  
“Get your sneakers off of my table. You’ll get it dirty.” He demanded, sitting down across from Tomura at his desk, bumps of irritation appearing on his skin. Tomura ignored him, crossing his legs as they sat on the table. Chisaki growled in frustration, tapping his long fingers on his desk.  
“I said get them off, Tomura.” He repeated, glaring harshly at Tomura, who returned his glare and dramatically lied down on the couch, his shoes resting on the fabric instead. Kai sighed annoyedly, realizing he couldn’t win with this guy.   
He sort of liked it, though; at least there was one person who didn’t obey his commands like a scared dog. As much as he liked being listened to, sometimes it was nice for someone to show some fucking backbone.  
Tomura smirked slightly, realizing that Kai had given up on trying to make him listen. 

“Why do you wear that bird mask all the time?” Tomura asked the other, his tone playful, as if he was daring Chisaki to lose his patience.  
“Its not a bird mask.” Kai retorted, not even looking up from his work. Tomura let out a “hmph” sound, realizing he would have to try harder to get under this kids skin.  
Unfortunately, he failed to come up with anything else. He waited for a bit, hoping Kai could start a conversation, but he never did. The next few hours were spent in silence, Tomura admiring everything about the way Kai looked, worked, even sounded- he lost himself in the other mans features, only realizing he had been staring when Kai looked up and made direct eye contact with him. He jumped, not expecting it; feeling his face flush from embarrassment, and his stomach filling with butterflies. Chisaki blushed slightly as well, realizing that the other had most likely been checking him out.   
Tomura suddenly stood up, speed-walking over to Chisakis desk and bending over him, reaching out to touch his fluffy jacket. He ruffled his fingers in it, entranced by how soft it was. Kai was staring at him in disbelief- what the fuck did this guy think he was doing?!  
“What the fuck?” He asked, his eyes narrowed as he felt Tomuras arms wrap around him, still rubbing and petting his jacket’s hood. Tomuras eyes were closed as he did so- he didn’t even realize he had started practically hugging Kai until he spoke again.   
“G-get the fuck off of me, you creep! Whats wrong with you?!” Chisaki exclaimed, shoving Tomura off of him and sending him flying into the wall. Tomura yelped in surprise, forgetting he had even been petting Kais jacket; he had lost himself in the soft feeling, and Kais clean, soft scent- it had taken him back to when he was a kid, when he had his own dog. Mon-Chan... oh, man, he still felt horrible about Mon to this day. He snapped back to reality, looking up at the angry Yakuza boss, who also happened to be blushing furiously.   
“Oh, your jacket just looked soft. I wanted to touch it.” He replied simply, shrugging and standing up as he dusted off his trench coat.   
“You dont get to do whatever you want, Shigaraki! Don’t fucking do it again.” Kai replied, his voice shaky. Truth be told, he really enjoyed it- he hadn’t been hugged in a while. But now wasn’t the time to reminisce. “Get the fuck out.” He demanded, and Shigaraki obeyed.   
As Tomura left, he spoke cheerfully. “See you tomorrow, Kai!~” He left quickly, leaving no chance for the other to protest against another visit.  
-  
Kai groaned after Tomura had left, resting his forehead on his table. God, he couldnt wait for tomorrow.


	6. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomura finally gets the courage to ask Dabi for advice, but ends up getting it from Keigo instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE SCHOOL HAS BEEN KICKING MY ASS

Dabi’s thin door shook slightly as Tomura shoved it open, earning a startled look from both Dabi and Keigo.   
“The fuck do you want?” Dabi asked, his voice thick with annoyance. Keigo stayed silent, his honey-colored eyes set on Tomura.  
Tomura took a breath, his hand scratching away at his neck already.  
“I- I need help. Like- like, relationship help, I guess.” He stuttered, making Dabi immediately break into laughter. He scratched at his neck more. “Im serious, you fucking dumbass!” His voice cracked, the embarrassment weighing on his back like a boulder. Dabi finally stopped laughing, taking a deep breath to calm himself.   
“Okay, so, my personal advice to you, is that you don’t fucking get in a relationship, mk? You’re too fucking gross, dude.” Dabi replied, shrugging and dismissing Tomura. He froze for a second, the sharpness of Dabis words cutting into him like blades. He winced, opening his mouth to speak before deciding against it and leaving as quickly as he had entered. He felt tears prick at his eyes again, not even knowing why he felt surprised. Dabi was an asshole; he didnt know why he ever expected anything different. He plopped back down into his bed, letting the tears spill out of him until he heard a gentle knock on his door.   
“Shigaraki?” A voice asked. It was Keigo- what the fuck did he want?   
“Go away.” Tomura muttered, ignoring him. Keigo sighed softly, opening the door anyways.  
“If you need relationship help, I can help you out.” He said cautiously, not wanting to get on Shigarakis bad side. “Just...be honest with whoever it is.” Keigo left, closing the door gently behind him.  
Tomura stared at the wall.   
“Be.. honest?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Keigo probably had no idea what he was talking about, the guy was practically a fucking bird anyways.  
He’d just do what he always does, and ignore his feelings until they boiled over.


	7. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomura reaches his breaking point after Dabi taunted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for panic attacks/mild implied self harm and blood

Tomura drew in a shaky breath, again feeling like shit. Dabis usual snarky attitude never bothered him, but tonight he was just a straight up asshole. He was trying to hold back the tears and panic, doing his best to practice the breathing techniques that Kurogiri had taught him- but they didnt help. His chest felt tight, his nails clawing at his neck harsher than before. Built-up emotions from the days and months of masking everything were starting to bubble over-  
Despite that, maybe he could still avoid having to face them tonight. Maybe he could ignore his feelings for just a little longer, a little more peace-  
Then he heard the bed squeaking from Dabis room. He didn’t even have to think to realize what was happening; they were modt definitely fucking.  
“God damnit..” He muttered, trying to wipe his eyes of the tears but only making more come out. It was a stupid thing to cry over, but it was really just the breaking point for him. Choking out a harsh sob, he hugged his knees to his chest and did his best to block out the noises, eventually putting in earbuds that didnt even help. He could feel the stickiness of his own blood on his hands as they dug into his skin, gritting his teeth and sobbing again. The tears wouldn't stop coming, no matter what he did, and whenever he thought they had stopped, he’d go to breathe in, and it’d all come screaming back, worse than before. 

~ funky time skip cuz im lazy n dont wanna write more crying ~

Tomura had managed to fall asleep surprisingly early- probably tired from crying- and in turn, he woke up at a normal time of the morning. Groggily, he dragged himself out of his bed, wiping dried tears out of his eyes as he stumbled to the kitchen. Kurogiri was already up, of course, cleaning glasses as he usually did.  
“Good morning, Tomura.” He greeted, misty yellow eyes narrowing in what looked like a smile. Tomura waved tiredly, sitting down at the bar. Kurogiri brought him a small cup of coffee, without Tomura even needing to ask. He took a sip of the warm drink, mumbling a thank you to Kurogiri. As he was finishing the coffee, Dabi trailed out into the kitchen with Keigo not far behind him. Irritated, Tomura scratched at his neck, wishing he could at least get a moment to himself.  
“Whats up, freakshow?” Dabi asked, his voice thick with a mix of tiredness and sarcasm. Tomura ignored him, just wanting to finish his coffee and go to his room; but Dabi just had to get a reaction out of him, so, he reached at his thin arm, heating his palm up slightly, not enough to burn him, but definitely enough to startle him out of whatever daze he was in.  
Tomura jumped, simultaneously spilling the rest of his drink and elbowing Dabi out of fear and pain.   
“What the fuck?!” He hissed, pulling his arm free of Dabis burning grip. Dabi snickered, like the asshole he was. Tomura abruptly got out of his chair and retreated back to his room, knowing Dabi would just come in and taunt him more later.  
He really wanted to see Kai, especially with how shitty the day already was, but he knew it’d be better to avoid it.  
Nobody could ever care about him anyways, right?  
He was ‘just too fucking gross.’


	8. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomura decides to visit Kai again, after having a shitty morning.

Kai clicked his pen annoyedly, stressed from the meetings he had been at most of the day. Finally, he managed to get some alone time, only to be notified that Shigaraki was coming over.   
Great. Just what he needed, especially after being pissed as it is. The League’s childish and irritating leader that he definitely did NOT have a small crush on.  
As he was muttering to himself, he heard someone clear their throat, and looked up, only to see none other than Shigaraki himself.  
“Just because we’re business partners does not give you a free pass to show up whenever you want, Tomura.” Kai said, not looking up from his desk. Tomura scoffed, plopping himself down on the same couch he was on last time.

“Oh, please. You love seeing me.” He replied sarcastically, although there was an undertone of sadness in his voice. Kai noticed it, but decided to ignore it. Why should he be concerned about Shigaraki anyways?

“Keep telling yourself that, Shigaraki.” Kai replied curtly, finally setting his pen down and relaxing his tense body, groaning softly as he stretched. Tomura smiled slightly.

“Been workin all day, huh?” He asked, walking over and sitting on Kai’s desk, his legs hanging off the side. Kai surpressed a sigh of annoyance, knowing that yelling at Shigaraki would be like talking to a wall.

“..Yeah. Meetings and paperwork, just alot of bullshit.” He replied, letting up on his guarded, reserved personality for a moment.  
He never felt like he had to hide things like that from Tomura, knowing that he could never be as unprofessional as the other was.  
“Mm. Sounds boring, being a big bad Yakuza boss. I’d go insane if that was my job.” Tomyra replied, relaxing more as well. The atmosphere was calm and comfortable, leaving both of them vulnerable. Kai didn’t reply, just sat in the comfortable silence, his tired eyes closing slightly. Tomura watched him intently, a tiny smile still curved on his cracked lips.

God, Kai Chisaki. Even his name was pretty. Everything about him glowed with same piercing gold as his eye color, at least to Tomura.   
“You’re creepy.” Kai commented, noticing how intently Tomura was looking at him. Tomura was quickly jerked from his thoughts, looking over at Kai.  
“And you’re pretty.” He replied, resting his chin in his palm with a stupid grin on his face as he watched Kai get flustered.   
“That just proves my point, you fuckin’ weirdo..” Kai muttered, a smile forming on his lips before he could stop it. The way Tomura was looking at him made him want to smother that stupid face with a pillow.   
They continued with their banter until Kai was called to another meeting.  
Kai sighed in fake relief.   
“Oh, thank God, because i couldn’t stand another second of your dumbass comments.” He jabbed at Tomura, who was already getting up to leave.  
“See you next time, Chisaki.” Tomura said simply, waving goodbye and closing the door as he left, leaving Kai staring at his shoes.  
Fuck, what kind of feeling was this? Hatred? He couldn’t tell, and he didn’t want to. For now, he’d just distract himself by any means possible.  
-  
As Tomura walked back into the bar, he was greeted by more of Dabis stupid remarks.  
“Hey, mophead, where the hell were you? I was starting to celebrate your death, don’t disappoint me like that.” He sneered, blue eyes slanted in Dabis usual “i-dont-give-a-fuck” expression. Tomura flipped him off, but that was it. Dabi frowned, disappointed that he couldn’t get a better reaction out of him.  
“Hey, be sure that you don’t come back next time!” Dabi yelled after him as he walked into his room. Tomura paused, anger building up inside him. Dabi smirked, finally getting a reaction out of Shigaraki.  
But it was definitely not the one he wanted.  
Tomura walked calmly over to Dabi, took a deep breath, and socked him right in the face.   
“Be sure that next time you’re fucking your boyfriend, shut your loud ass mouth for once and try to be considerate to the other people who live here.” Tomura hissed, walking back to his room and leaving Dabi in shock that he’d actually stood up for himself; and that he wasn’t as weak as he had thought.  
Jesus christ, this was gonna leave a mark.


	9. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomura asks Kai out.

“So do you wanna- uh-“ Tomura asked nobody, trying to practice for when he would next see Kai.   
“Fuck.” He muttered, frustrated. He had finally gathered the courage to ask Kai out, on a .. date of sorts? He didn’t really know what would happen, since they were both known criminals, and its not like they could just go out and get a coffee. Although that would be nice. Anywhere with Kai would be nice. 

“Do you want to come over sometime? We could play games or watch TV together, I know its nothing, like- fancy but..no harm in asking, I guess.” No, that was cheesy as fuck. And lame.   
“Hey, come here often?” No again, he just sounded like some stereotypical jock in a movie. Why did he even consider that??  
Fuck. He couldn’t think of anything good. He’d just have to come up with it on spot.  
\--  
funky time skip wooooooooo its a few days later when Tomura visits Kai again  
—  
The visit was going normal; Tomura annoying Kai, Kai ignoring him, the whole ordeal. Finally, after thinking it over at least 100 times, Tomura gathered himself.  
“Hey, Kai?” He asked gently.  
“What is it, Shigaraki? Im busy.” Kai replied, not looking up from his work. Fuck, here goes nothing.  
“Uh, come over to my place and hang out with me. I mean, if you want to.” He stumbled over his words, scratching his neck nervously. “..Please.”   
Kai froze, completely. Was this actually happening? How does someone reply to a question like that?   
“If I get there and its gross, I’m leaving, okay?” He replied, seeing Tomura immediately smile.   
“Thats a yes?” Tomura said, not really asking. Oh shit, he had to clean now, like, now. “I’ll- see you tonight, i think. Just- yeah. Okay.“ He said, more to himself than Kai. Quickly, he sat up out of his chair and left the room faster than usual, not even saying goodbye. Kai was in just as much disbelief as Tomura, but he was definitely better at hiding it.  
-  
Tomura burst into the bar, face still plastered with a dumb smile. He didn’t say anything, just ran to his room and started furiously cleaning it out. In around an hour, he had gathered all the bottles, cans, chip bags, you name it- jesus, maybe he had an issue, that was a *lot* of monster energy- and put them all into a garbage bag. Faster than he had ever thought was possible, he had his room clean, for the first time in God knows how long. 

Nervously, he sat on his bed near the phone, waiting to see if Kai would call. As he was about to call Kai himself, the door opened.   
“Hey,” Kai said softly, dressed in more casual clothes instead of his work clothes, but he still had that stupid ass mask on.  
“You look stupid.” Tomura commented dryly, his sarcasm obvious in his tone; but he was kind of only half joking. The mask did look *really* stupid with Kais hoodie and jeans, he had to admit that. Kai rolled his eyes, going to sit down next to Tomura on the bed. The room was surprisingly clean, thankfully. It was small, but cozy. The light from his computer illuminated the room, along with a small lamp near the bed. There were video game posters on the walls, along with some character figures. It was.. cute. Kai cracked a smile under his mask.  
“Put something on,” Tomura said, tossing the TV remote over to Kai who just barely caught it. Kai put some dumb horror movie on, moving closer to Tomura throughout the movie. Before he even noticed, he was clinging onto the other, waiting tensely for the next scare. Tomura wasn’t very phased by the movie, but he liked to be able to help Kai feel less scared. Also, Kai was very warm for some reason. He liked that too. Physical touch still made him a bit nervous, but when it was coming from Kai.. it wasn’t that bad, really.   
-  
Eventually, the movie finished up. Tomura had fallen asleep towards the end of it, his head resting on top of Kai’s.   
Kai was nodding off as well, but he got startled awake by hearing someone walk in. He felt Tomura stir as well, looking towards the doorway. Shigaraki did the same, quickly being able to make out the figure of Dabi.   
“Oh, no fuckin way, dude.” Dabi said, sarcasm very clearly in his tone. “What, did you drug this guy and convince him to come here, Shigaraki?” Dabi asked, referring to Kai. Tomura glared at Dabi.   
“Get the fuck out.“ Tomura said through his teeth. Thankfully Dabi listened, but he felt Kai getting up as well. His stomach sank slightly.   
“Sorry. It’s late.” Was all Kai said before leaving, closing the door gently as he left. Tomura stared after him in disbelief.   
Dabi always ruined everything for him, and that fucker was gonna pay sooner rather than later.


	10. Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigaraki punches Dabi in the nose after Dabi runs his mouth again.

“How’d you manage to get that one into your hellhole of a room? Did’ya drug him?”   
Dabis teasing tone pissed Tomura off more than ever. His vision went red. In a fit of blind, sheer rage, the last thing he remembered was raising his fist, and the startled look on Dabis face.  
Dabi went reeling backwards, pain exploding from where Tomura’s bony knuckles had hit his nose. Blood began dripping from his nostrils almost immediately.

“What the fuck?!” Dabi yelled, wiping his bleeding nose off on his sleeve, staining it more. Shigaraki’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, his breathing sped up due to his anger.   
“It was just a joke, Jesus Christ..” He muttered, clenching his teeth against the pain.   
“Keep your fucking mouth shut next time, you half-baked asshole.” Shigaraki spat, venom dripping off of his words like black oil.  
He was about to go back to his room, and heard Dabi- no, those weren’t Dabis footsteps. Keigo had decided to drop by. Great! Just what he fucking needed.  
“Hey, guys-“ Keigo greeted them cheerily, but quickly cut himself off when he noticed Dabis injury and Shigarakis obvious anger.  
“What the fuck did you do Shigaraki?” He demanded, his wings puffing up out of habit. Shigaraki ignored him, which angered him even more, but his main concern at the moment was helping his boyfriend.  
Keigo quickly walked to the bathroom, coming back with the few bandages and medical supplies that the League had. Dabi winced in pain as Keigo touched up his injury, protesting the entire time that it was happening. Keigo gave him a small bag with ice in it to reduce swelling; thankfully, nothing was broken, but he would have a pretty nasty bruise there. After instructing Dabi about what to do, Keigo walked over to Shigarakis room, standing outside of his door.  
“What the fuck is your issue, Shigaraki? You could’ve broken his nose!”   
“You act like I care, Hawks? He’s an asshole. Leave me the fuck alone.” Shigarakis tone of voice was enough to keep Keigo from barging into his room, thankfully. He sighed.  
These two really had some things to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so sorry its short aa


	11. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was another day, another few hours of Tomura bothering Kai in the office. Neigher of them thought anything would happen, even after their ‘date’.

“Tomura, I’m doing work.“ Kai muttered annoyedly, finding it hard to focus when he had a 5”9 boy constantly blabbering on about who knows what right in his ear. Tomura had been there for around an hour already, and he had just been chattering about his interests, things that would normally bore Kai to death; but with Tomura, it was different. He enjoyed hearing Tomura talk about what he liked. Seeing the others small, soft smile as he talked about some stupid video game was worth it.

“I know, but cmon, you’ve been doing work since before I even got here. You gotta be at least a _little_ bored.” Tomura replied, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked at Kai, who sighed softly. Tomura was right, this stuff made him wanna bang his head against a table, and taking a break sounded alot more appealing than sitting here for another few hours. He stretched his arms out, cracking his knuckles.

”Fine. What do you wanna do?” He asked, to which Tomuras face immediately lit up.

“Cmon, lets go before it gets dark!”He grabbed Kais hand, leading him out of the building.

“Where the hell are we going?” Kai asked, still being dragged along by the other. 

“You’ll see once we get there, calm down.” Tomura replied, rounding a few more corners before ending up at an abandoned building of sorts.The setting sunlight filtered through the holes and gaps in the walls, giving an almost golden glow to everything. There were vines and other plants twisting around the old, crumbling brick- it was a pretty sight. Tomura led Kai around debris, eventually going up a set of old, creaky stairs to the top level, where they could see the sunset perfectly clear. Tomura smiled softly as they sat down, their legs dangling off of the edge of it- he turned toward Kai. “What do you think?”

Kai was silent for a second, the glow of the setting sun entrancing him. “Its..beautiful.” He said finally, turning towards Tomura as well. “How’d you find this place?”

Truth be told, it used to be Tomuras house when he was a kid. After his family died, though, it quickly became abandoned and run down over the years. But if he told Kai that, it would ruin the mood. So he just ignored the question, instead moving closer towards Kai, gently touching the soft hood of his jacket and feverishly thinking about how much he wanted to kiss him.

”Kai?” He said softly, nervously playing with his hands. 

“Hm?” Kai responded, pulling his mask down finally since he was more comfortable now. Tomura looked nervous, for some reason.

”I really-“ He paused. Kai looked confused as Tomura reached out to pull Kais face closer to himself, their foreheads almost touching. “I really like you.” He said finally, red eyes meeting golden as they made eye contact. Kai didn’t respond, instead he just closed the distance between their mouths, without thinking of germs, or any of that bullshit. Tomura immediately kissed back, his arms slowly moving to wrap around Kai, who did the same. Tomuras heart was practically beating out of his chest as they separated, both breathing heavily and smiling like idiots.

They didn’t worry about getting back to their jobs, or any of that shit like they normally would have. Because right now, in the warm glow of the sunset, all they could see was eachother. And all they could feel was love.

_AN: this was cheesy as fuck but who cares_


	12. The Ghost Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi finds out that Tomura had kissed Kai and gets pissed and into another fight with him.  
> (dabis a possessive mf and cant accept the fact that tomura is moving on.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw/tw for verbal and physical abuse/childhood flashbacks  
> dabi is a major asshole in this one folks lmao  
> also i apologize for my absence, ive been super sad lately lol

As it got darker out, Kai and Tomura parted ways, with Tomura walking Kai back to the Shie Hassaikai base before hesding back to the bar. As he got closer to it, he felt anxiety rise in his stomach; If Dabi was awake, he’d start shit again. If Dabi knew he’d been with Kai, it’d be even worse. Tomura didnt really understand _why_ Dabi cared so much about his relationship; he was the one who left Tomura, not the other way around. Briefly, he considered staying out of the bar for the night, but he knew it’d make Kurogiri worried sick- and that was far from what he wanted.

Inhaling deeply, a shaky hand outstretched to open the bar door. And, of course, there was Dabi. Lit cigarette sitting in-between two of his thin fingers. Quickly but cautiously Tomura made his way to his room, almost there before he was stopped.

”Where were you, Tomura?” Dabi drawled. Fuck, he was either high or drunk, and either one meant bad news for Tomura. Carefully, he turnt around, already wincing in preparation for Dabi’s voice to raise.

” _Where the fuck were you?!”_ Dabi yelled, as Tomura had anticipated. He flinched, hard; which made Dabi chuckle. “What, creep, do you think I’ll hit you? Have I _ever_ hit you?!” Dabi continued, getting up in Tomuras face and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. “I can give you a reason to cry, you fucking baby.” Dabi hissed as tears began rolling down Tomuras cheeks. Reality started to fade as scraps of Tomuras past started to come back. 

_“Tenko! What did I tell you about playing the hero?!” Kotaro screamed, raising his hand and abruptly crashing it back down on the crying boy. Tenko sobbed and heaved, choking on his own breath as his father continued to scream at him._

He snapped back to reality. ”I was with Chisaki! And its none of your business anyways, you fucking broke up with me months ago!” Tomura shakily yelled back, extending his leg out and sharply kicking Dabi in the ribs, his chest heaving as he hyperventilated. Dabi fell to the floor, but got up even quicker than he had fallen. 

“You are _mine!_ Nobody else’s!” Dabi screamed, finger pointing in his ex’s face, the drugs he had taken making it hard to decipher past from present. In his delusional headspace, Tomura had cheated on him. Tomura, in spite of himself, was having a hard time holding back a full blown panic attack; he needed to get Dabi off of him, right now.

”Get the fuck away from me!” Tomura screamed, kneeing Dabi in the stomach before throwing a sharp uppercut into his jaw, leaving him stunned. Tomura crouched down, his fear gone and replaced with fury. He tipped Dabis scarred chin up, so that he was looking him dead in the eyes, before speaking. “Get near me again, and I’ll fucking kill you.” Tomura said, the words more of a promise than a threat. 

He pushed Dabis face back down, kicking him in the side again for good measure before finally retreating to his room.

He was glad nobody else was in the bar at the moment, because if they were, they could’ve heard him start sobbing pathetically the second his door was closed.


	13. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you die for me, Keigo?” Dabi had asked one day while he and Keigo were together.
> 
> “Thats a stupid question, Dabi..” He mumbled, leaving the question unanswered.
> 
> Until now, where it would be answered, in blood and tears, brought upon by the hands of a cold, empty man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, this was fun and i hope to have more out soon!

Tomura lazily scrolled through social media, the day going by painfully slow. When he finally put his phone down, he got a message from Kai, and picked up the phone again immediately.

 _‘Hey, what are you doing tonight?’_ Kai had asked, itching to see Tomura again even though it had only been a few days.

Tomura thought for a moment, before remembering he really had nothing to do. He responded, telling Kai he was free and that if he wanted to hang out, that they could. He had a couple things to take care of though-

It had been about a week since him and Dabi’s fight, and things had only been getting worse. He was starting to despise Dabi and everything he did; something he never thought would happen. He knew Dabi wouldn’t stop, no matter how many times Tomura _begged_ him to.   
So he would have to take things into his own hands.

Keigo was coming over soon, so he didn’t have much time, but he could get things done fairly quick if he had the right plans, and he did. Walking quietly, he snuck into Dabi’s room where he was sleeping. The room reeked of weed and cigarettes, and Tomuras nose crinkled at the smell. 

_How did I ever sleep in here?_ He wondered, kicking away a pile of dirty clothes as he moved over to where Dabi was.

It was a perfect plan, and Dabi sleeping only made it easier. He would stand over him, use his Quirk, and kill him in seconds. Just as he was about to kill the sleeping man, Keigo walked in. He froze in the doorway, clearly startled by the fact that Tomura was about to kill his boyfriend.

”Shigaraki...?” He asked, his voice shaky. Tomura sighed, moving away from Dabi. 

“Guess I’m going to have to get rid of you, too.” He responded, quickly moving across the small room to where Keigo was. The other moved away extremely fast, leaving Shigaraki to dive at an empty space. “Shit!” He cursed, getting himself up quickly before Keigo could turn the situation around. The noise woke Dabi, but barely; he was still in a dazed state, and just tried to go back to sleep. 

“What are you doing..!?” Keigo yelped, clearly not expecting Shigaraki to start attacking _him_. Tomura didn’t respond, only sprinted from where he stood, hitting Keigo in the face with his elbow before grabbing him by the neck with four fingers, about to put the fifth one down when he felt a stabbing pain in his lower calf; Keigo had used one of his feathers to attack him, which was expected, but it still hurt like a motherfucker.

”Agh!” He hissed, falling off of his opponent which gave Keigo time to recover from the weak attack. He took one of his larger feathers out to use it as a blade, taking off his jacket to give himself more mobility. Shigaraki stood up, Keigo immediately swiping at him with the feather, grazing his cheek and drawing blood. When he went to attack Tomura again, his feather was grabbed, crumbling immediately, but not before it sliced Tomuras palm.

 _Shit! That hurt…!_ Tomura thought to himself, before ducking below Keigos attack field and punching him in the gut, knocking him over. Pinning him to the floor, he raised his arm up, preparing to bring his hand down and eliminate his enemy; until he was grabbed from behind and thrown. Dabi was awake now, and absolutely furious. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you crazy bitch!?” He screamed, moving over to where Tomura was on the ground. He had hit Dabi’s bedside table when he was thrown off of Keigo, resulting in a sharp, throbbing pain in his ribcage. 

“Getting rid of my problems!” Tomura hissed through clenched teeth, standing back up despite the pain and running at Dabi. He shoved him to the ground, taking out the switchblade he kept in his pocket and shoving it into Dabi’s thigh to incapacitate him momentarily. He still had the issue of Keigo, who was started to get up now. Before he could stand up, Tomura jumped back onto him, grabbing him by the throat again and standing over Dabi with his fifth finger looming dangerously over Keigo’s throat. 

“Look at me, Dabi. Do you see what you’ve done?” He asked, voice monotonous as Keigo struggled in his grasp, knowing that if he moved and Tomuras finger hit his neck, he’d be done for. Dabi looked up, face scrunched in pain and fear for his partner. Tomura was standing on his arm, making sure he couldn't get up for now. “Say goodbye.” He muttered, placing the fifth and final finger down, watching Dabi’s face fall in absolute horror as his boyfriend turnt to dust in front of his eyes, before he could even try to stop it-

Tomura shook the remaining dust off his hands, straightening his shirt before crouching down to look at Dabi again. “You know, the horrified expression doesn’t really fit you, Dabi..” He said, pulling his blade out of the other’s thigh. Dabi was unable to speak, feeling like his throat and heart had been torn out; he was in so much pain, and he couldnt even cry.

“Oh, right!You cant even cry, right? How sad, how pathetic.. big, bad Dabi, unable to save his boyfriend right in front of him?” Tomura teased, a sick and twisted smile on his face as he leaned over Dabi, who was still yet to speak a word. “I was hoping for some jarring final words from you. How disappointing.” Tomura said, tilting Dabi’s head up towards his own so he was looking Tomura in the eyes.

”I’ll see you in Hell, Dabi.” He said, before finally pushing his hand over Dabis face, watching him crumble just as Keigo had-

Just as his father, mother, sister, and grandparents had-

 _Its a sick and twisted cycle._ Tomura thought, feeling his own sticky blood leak out from the wounds Keigo had dealt to him as he sat on his knees in front of the two piles of gray dust that used to be his friends. He began to laugh, almost manically, as the realization of his actions sat in. He lay there for at least an hour, feeling hot tears stream down his cheeks as he yet again realized that he had destroyed the things he cared about. They were really gone now, and it was at his hands that they died. Was this the fate that awaited Kai someday if he continued to get close to him?

_ Timeskip _

Finally standing up, he changed into a clean pair of clothes before texting Kai to tell him he was on his way. He was still bleeding, but not as bad. Kai could heal him, anyways.

After around 15 minutes, he walked around the alleyway corner that led to the agency, knocking on the door as per usual. Chronostasis answered, recognizing him and letting him in reluctantly. 

“Kai’s in his office.” He said dismissively before walking back to finish whatever he was doing.

Tomura snickered; it was clear that he was jealous of the relationship he had with Kai. He walked through the hallways, having all of the routes memorized by now. He walked into Kais office without asking, seeing him at his desk and walking over to greet him. 

“Hey, Tomur- why are you covered in blood?” Kai went to say hello, but was instead startled by the realization that Tomura had blood all over his face and lower leg. Tomura shrugged, sitting down on the couch and wincing slightly due to the pain in his ribs. “Tomura?” Kai asked again, more sternly this time- if he had done something stupid, he could lead the heroes to the Shie Hassakai- and that was the last thing Kai wanted. Tomura picked up on his concern, looking up from the floor.

”I killed them.” He said softly, twisted smile on his face. “Dabi, and Hawks.”

”Jesus Christ-“ Kai muttered, getting up and walking over to Tomura, taking one of his gloves off and gently touching the injuries on his body, activating his Quirk to heal them. “Can you explain, please?” He asked impatiently- Hawks was the number two hero, if he was found dead by Shigaraki’s hands it wouldn’t take long for the police to find both the League and the Hassakai.

”I.. don’t really know, honestly. I got upset, they made me angry. So I killed them; Dabi was planned, but Hawks sort of just.. showed up. An obstacle of sorts, like the side-quest characters you’d have to fight in a video game before you get to the boss.” He responded, hissing through his teeth as he felt the broken rib bone get put back together by Kai’s Quirk. 

“God, you’re immature..” Kai mumbled softly, just glad Tomura was okay. Hopefully he at least cleaned up the mess. Carefully, he looked over Tomura in case there were any more injuries he had to fix; after all, he couldn’t have a business partner out of commission from injuries.

”I know.” Tomura responded, before tilting Kai’s face back towards himself, and pulling his mask down. “I’m fine, I promise.” He said softly, leaning forward and pushing his forehead against Kai’s. Kai jumped slightly, startled by the sudden touch, but didn’t protest against it. He tilted his head upwards slightly, making his and Tomura’s lips meet; Tomura chuckled slightly, returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around Kai, feeling the other’s slender body tense slightly under his touch. He stopped kissing the other momentarily, pushing him down against the couch and lying next to him, arms still wrapped around his body.

”I love you so much, Kai.” He mumbled, burying his face in the others neck. Kai was silent still, but even with the silence, it was clear that he felt the same-

He didn’t break out into hives if Tomura touched him, he didn’t want to scrub his hands and face raw if he was in the room with Tomura-

All he wanted to do was be close with him.

Even if his fate was to end up like Dabi, or Hawks- he didn’t care. 

“I love you too.” He said finally, kissing Tomura again. He didn’t want to ever lose him.

Was this what love felt like?

Maybe he was finally feeling again, all by the chance of one of his jackets feathers floating towards Tomura in the middle of an alley.

Maybe finding crow feathers wasn’t bad luck after all.


End file.
